


you belong with me

by ralvez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, samcas but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralvez/pseuds/ralvez
Summary: sam makes valentine's day plans for the first time in so long, but it looks like something happened to cause his plans to be changed
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	you belong with me

valentine’s day in the past has been rather weird for the winchesters and castiel, for example, that one time they were on a case believing it involved cupid when it actually involved fatime, anyways that wasn’t the point. 

it’s years later, with everything going on with the british men of letters and lucifer’s baby, team free will has been extremely hectic and as always have not paid attention to even the smallest holidays like valentine’s day but for some reason this year, sam remembered. 

  
  


he hated how he decided this last minute to do something on valentine’s day, so the day prior sam was out of the bunker the whole day, which was a bit suspicious to dean, but he let it slide considering he had his own valentine’s day plans. 

  
  


sam never went to the mall that was a little outside of town, he hated how overcrowded it was and the minute you entered, it was a bustle of chaos, which is why sam enjoyed the small town they lived in. also, sam had a plan to make a beeline straight to where he was going and not stopping for anything. 

_ anything.  _

  
  
  


“can you engrave something on it?” asked sam to the employee, who nodded at sam before asking sam what he wanted engrave, to which sam replied that he wanted the engravement to say:  _ ‘loving you is endless’  _

the employee made a quick comment about whoever the gift was for, they were a very lucky person, sam let out a small laugh before the employee started wrapping up the gift. 

  
  


after getting said gift, sam left the mall right away and headed back to the car to drive off to his next location which was the grocery store, sam may not know how to cook but he can attempt for valentine’s day. as sam drove down to the grocery store, he was thinking in the back of his head, how he really loved this person, he was willing to cook dinner, or possibly burn the kitchen in the process. 

  
  


as sam pulled up to the grocery store, he got a call from castiel, which confused him at first but didn’t think too much about it, so he picked up and asked castiel if everything was alright; castiel responded yes but then proceeded to ask where the best place to buy wines was. 

sam was confused, but told castiel a list of places, before he could ask castiel what he was doing, the angel hung up. 

  
  


that’s when sam started to overthink, why castiel was buying wine, he didn’t drink...sam shook his head before continuing on his journey. 

  
  
  


sam finally arrived back home, with bags placing somethings in the kitchen and putting a post-it note on those things saying ‘ **SAM’S STUFF, DON’T TOUCH** ’ 

before the rest of the stuff was placed into his room. 

  
  
  


“where were you all day?” asked dean 

“out...needed some air” 

“okay…” 

in the evening, sam steamed his FBI suit, before leaving it hung up in his closet before going to sleep for the night, but in reality, he couldn’t sleep well, he kept tossing and turning all night.

  
  
  


as always, sam went on his morning jog, and came back around seven am, to find dean and castiel in the kitchen. 

“morning, pancake?” 

“no, but thanks for the offer” 

“you and your damn oatmeal” 

sam responded his oatmeal was gonna keep him healthy, dean rolled his eyes as he served himself and sam continued to make his oatmeal. 

  
  
  
  


later in the afternoon, sam began cooking his meal, dean came in, causing both winchesters to freeze and look at each other with confusion. 

“are you cooking?” 

“...maybe” 

“don’t burn the kitchen,” dean mumbled before leaving the kitchen after grabbing a beer. 

  
  
  
  


sam was able to make his main meal, with a salad as a side, his hands sweat out of anxiousness, as he put the food away in a secure location before retreating to his bathroom to shower. 

was he really going to go through with this? 

  
  
  


sam was ready, he had his FBI suit on, placing the gift in his pocket, and roses in another hand; he made his way to the kitchen, to find his dinner missing, he tilted his head in confusion, before making his way to the war room and library trying to find dean and ask him if he had eaten the food sam prepared. 

just as he was entering the library, he stopped mid-way, and found a candlelit dinner with  _ his  _ food, a bottle of red wine, and castiel and dean on opposite sides of the table. 

  
  
  
  


“wow, cas, this is really great...i...don’t know what to say” 

“i hope you like it, although, i believe sam cooked the dinner, i didn’t think he figure out my plans, i kept it as claire would say it, lowkey” 

  
  


sam felt his stomach dropped, that dinner wasn’t for dean and cas it was for him [sam] and cas, he wanted to tell castiel how he felt about him after all these years, but sam should’ve know after cas being alongside with them for so long, and the profound bond castiel calls it. 

sam should’ve known that castiel was in love with the other winchester this whole time. the younger winchester looked down at the ring he got for casitel (no it was a engagement ring) and just sigh before shuffling back to his room and gave up, and tried to think about pushing down his feelings because sam knows no matter how much he loves castiel, castiel himself will always love dean. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day, i was going to write a deancas one shot only but then i started thinking why not kill two birds with one stone, i hope you liked it


End file.
